


Take Me

by Jay_eagle



Series: Smutty Sunday [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Operas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Smutty Sunday prompt: "Take me".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatS81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/gifts).



“Singularly unimpressive. A stupid place to take me for a date.” Carolyn shook her head dismissively.

 

Douglas turned as he opened his front door, smirking in the way he knew would most infuriate her. “Oh, I know you enjoyed it really,” he teased, allowing her to stalk past him into the hall.

 

“I did not.” Carolyn undid the belt on her coat and Douglas’ eyes were drawn to her waist against his will. “More than 3 hours of buxom women shrieking their lungs out. I’d have thought you got enough of that at home.”

 

“Hmm…” Douglas took the long stride to cover the distance between them. “The shrieking I can take or leave.” His hands traced down her sides, his thumbs bracketing her ribcage, fingers stroking small circles into her back. “But buxom women –“ An indignant cough made him grin, and he leant to nose a kiss into her neck. “Fine. One particular buxom woman… is quite enough for me.”

 

A priggish sniff told him that Carolyn was happy to allow him to continue, even if she didn’t – for the moment – reciprocate his caresses. Her body was soft in his hands, though, relaxed. He trailed his nose up her jawline, inhaling the floral fragrance she was wearing. It always put him in mind of a beautiful botanic garden the two of them had once strolled through, the rare flowers dull in comparison to the woman – for once – deigning to hold his hand in public.

 

“Did I tell you how stunning you looked tonight?” he murmured, allowing one hand to slide higher, the other lower, each finding a different curve to explore.

 

“You did not.”

 

It was one of the things he loved most about her, always had been. Her crispness in the face of his charm. It meant he had to keep trying in ways he never had before – after three marriages he’d thought no challenges remained, but Carolyn was the delicious exception. “Let me tell you now, then.” His hands massaged more firmly, and she curved into him, her pliancy increasing even as her breath sped just a fraction.

 

“I’m not hearing compliments yet,” Carolyn said, acidly, sharp contrast to the sweetness of her figure moulded against his.

 

“Let me take you upstairs. The light’s better there - to appreciate you fully.”

 

A snort, but she permitted him to take her hand, and lead her to the staircase. “Come on, sluggard.” She set off, well aware of where they were heading.

 

Douglas grinned. “Coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by my tumblr - jay-eagle.tumblr.com.


End file.
